sin error
by beequeen64
Summary: Martin se pone un nuevo reto, que no tiene que ver con conquistar chicas, aunque signifique renuciar temporalmente a ser el mismo, y demostrar de que es capaz realmente.
1. Chapter 1

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI**

Bueno, tenía planeado subir algo relacionado al 14 de Febrero, pero creo estoy peleada con esa fecha, así que se me ocurrió este finc que tiene que ver más con la amistad y tolerancia, de que este pelada con las relaciones no quiere decir que este pelada con la sociedad, mi mama dice que simplemente no he encontrado a la persona indicada para mi,

Bien, disfruten este nuevo fanfiction Martin Mistery, no me juzguen amo esta caricatura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las clases eran aburrida, o eso pensaba el rubio, la maestra comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, el miro a su hermanastra que no perdía nota de nada, el rodo los ojos, la campana sonó y Martin se disponía a salir corriendo,

-esperen chicos- dijo la maestra sacando unos volantes,

-deben de saber que la academia Torrington será la sede del concurso internacional de conocimientos- la maestra les entrego los volantes,

-Ho, Dios esto es fantástico- Diana estaba alucinada,

-los alumnos interesados, por favor ingresen a la página oficial de la escuela, ahí están la bases, envíen su solicitud al director Pevelton, el ganador de la selección de estudiantes será el orgulloso alumno que representara a nuestra escuela, - los alumnos interesados se quedaron escuchando mas, pero otros como Martin salieron,

En la cafetería Martin devoraba su dotación, tranquilamente cuando su hermanastra llego, con su bandeja,

-puedes creerlo las bases van para todo el alumnado, no solo a los que tienen la mejor calificación- Diana se sentó enojada,

-¿Y? la verdad no es como si yo plañera entrar- Martin se quejo,

-claro, a ti no te interesa, porque no llegarías ni a mediados del concurso- la castaña se enfado,

-por favor, esos concursos en donde uno se esmera para demostrarle a los demás que sabe más, solo porque no tiene la gracia de destacar en otra cosa,- Martin bajo su hamburguesa

-admítelo, Mistery solo estas celoso de la capacidad mental de la demás gente- Diana tomo su café, por alguna razón, el rubio se sintió ofendido,

\- tú te quejas de los concursos de belleza, porque lo crees superfial que un montón de chicas pelen por ser llamada la más bonita, ¿Por qué esto no es diferente?-

\- porque a comparación de una imagen superficial, el conocimiento es lo único que nos saca de la ignorancia, de no ser por personas inteligentes todavía estaríamos picando piedra y viajando en burros- Diana miro a su hermano,

-dime Martin que ha hecho alguna de las modelos internacionales, que no haya hecho siglos de historia en invenciones ingeniosas, ninguna ha curado, el cáncer, o descubierto la penicilina,- en eso son el reloj u de Martin, el suspiro por lo menos algo avía hecho callar a su hermana, los dos buscaron la entrada que estaba debajo de una mesa, por suerte no había muchos estudiantes en la cafetería y los hermanos pasaron a brincar al portal, de ahí la rutina de escáner del centro se llevo a cabo, Martin estaba molesto, las palabras de Diana todavía asían vuelco en su cabeza,

-ha chicos, gusto en verlos- Billy los encontró como siempre en el elevador,

-¿Qué hay Billy?-

\- hum, Martin ¿Por qué la cara?- el marciano dijo,

-supongo que no soporta el hecho de que él nunca será capaz de ganar un concurso en el que no se implique la fuerza bruta, o la imagen superficial- Diana se cruzo de brazos y sonrió, Billy dio a Martin una mirada de confusión,

\- la escuela será sede de un concurso de conocimientos, y Diana está enfadada que se permita el ingreso a todo el alunado y no solo a los de mejor calificación-

-eso solo será algo retardador para lo obvio- dijo Diana,

-seguro solo le temes a la competencia- Martin se cruzo de brazos también, y se miraron enojados, en eso el elevador llego a la oficina de la gerente,

-agentes- MOM estaba usando un láser especial, cortando un cofre que parecía estar congelado,

-¿Qué haces MOM? Si eso es hilo no te serviría solo esperar a que se derrita- Diana dijo curiosa,

-esto no es hilo agente Lonbard, es un cristal hecho de la secreción salival de un ser extraterrestre en la Nebulosa C- MOM dejo el láser de lado,

-baya, es increíblemente bello y asqueroso- Diana se llevo la mano a la boca, y en un movimiento, hiso que el lazar se saliera de su lugar dando directo a donde Martin estaba, el rubio solo salto, antes de que el rayo le diera, MOM se sorprendió y Miro a Diana,

-yo lo siento- le dijo a MOM,

-he, al que le debes una disculpa es a mí, por poco me fríes-

-tranquilo Martin, ese láser solo alcanzaría a crear una quemadura leve en la piel humana- MOM tranquilizo a su agente,

-¿Qué pasa Martin? Temes perder aquello que te dará de comer el resto de tu vida- Diana dijo mientras Martin se ponía furioso, pero lamentablemente no supo que contestar, MOM noto la frustración de Martin,

-bien agentes si quieren enfocarse en la misión por favor-


	2. Chapter 2

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI**

Vuelvo al trabajo, se acabaron mis vacaciones, ¿Qué vacaciones tal largas? Si lo mismo dijo, pero en fin, todo lo bueno tiene un final.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La misión fue diferente a las que el rubio llevaba a cabo, ahora por mucho que pareciera Diana fue la que salvo el día, eso causo una sensación de superioridad en la castaña, el artefacto tenía un código difícil, Martin no lo logro quedo dentro del frasco junto con otras víctimas, el se sentía distinto dentro, era como si nada mas tuviera que preocuparle, todo era tranquilo, y muy sereno, todo termino cuando todos fueron materializados fuera, y el noto la mirada de autosatisfacción en el rostro de Diana,

-bien hecho agente Lonbard- le dijo MOM,

-bien, no fue nada, nada que un buen cerebro y años de estudio no pudieran lograr, ¿no lo crees Martin?- ella movió su cabello para voltear a ver al rubio, que solo se quedo callado,

-tal vez hubieras podido lograrlo ya sabes, si por lo menos no hubieras terminado atrapado también- a eso Martin solo agacho la cabeza, de haber sabido del código, el hubiera tomado sus restricciones,

-bien, lo que sea,- el solo camino hacia el portal a Torrington. MOM lo noto diferente, pero de la misma forma Diana estaba con el ego mas inflado, eso era extraño, pero no era paranormal, Diana siempre fue considerada la más lista del equipo, Martin el más ágil, Diana persiguió a su hermano hacia la escuela,

En su cuarto Martin solo deseaba dormir, como si eso lograría sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que paso, y al despertar el volvería al mundo al que él conocía,

"el observo un camino hacia su casa, su antigua casa antes de mudarse a Torrington, el se sentía seguro, siempre fue así, fue cuando un viento aterrador choco contra su cuerpo, en si contra todo el vecindario, el rubio vio venir un tornado enorme, el cielo se volvió muy negro, Martin lucho contra ser arrastrado por el, pero la fuerza era mucha, y el termino dentro, ahí le sorprendió ver un sinfín de libros, y letras que giraban alrededor del rubio, chocaba contra números formado formulas de cálculo, y algebra, el tornado lo iba lanzado hacia arriba donde de repente una enorme mano apareció y tomo como un muñeco al rubio, sacándolo del tornado y lanzándolo a una zona fangosa, fue donde el fango tomo forma de humanoides monstruosos y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia el fondo, claro el rubio lucho contra ello, y entonces Diana apareció encima de todo, riendo malévolamente, Martin le estiro su brazo para que le ayudara pero ella no se movía, con un traje de maestra morado, lentes, y con esa riza ella solo lo observo irse al fondo,"

Martin se desespero completamente bañado en sudor, asustado y confundido como era que avía soñado algo tan horrible,

-Martin Mistery ya…- Diana entro as u cuarto, encontrado a su hermano ya despierto,

-baya, nunca creí ver el día que el investigador privado por fin se levantaría temprano él solo, espera posiblemente lloverán cerdos- a eso el rubio, dolo la miro enojado y después entro a su baño para dejar de verla,

-se levanto del lado izquierdo-

La escuela parecía hechizada, el rubio no entendía como todos no dejaban de tener la narices dentro de los libros, el cerro su casillero y fue a su clase, todo era igual de aburrido que siempre, pero la emoción del concurso seguía,

-no entiendo porque toda la escuela esta enloquecida- Martin le dijo a su amigo Antonio, el saco la cara de su libro y miro a Martin,

\- ho, lo siento ¿Qué decías Martin?-

-nada, veo que tu también entras al concurso- Martin jugaba con sus guisantes,

-claro, sería un honor ser el representante de Torrington, además el acceso a las mejores Universidades- el otro rubio miro a Martin,

-¿te pasa algo?- Martin le negó con la cabeza,

-Antonio, ¿tu crees que yo pudiera ganar en ese concurso?- al no recibir respuesta noto que volvió a su libro, y cansado decidió salir de ahí, se encontró con su amor platónico con varios volúmenes de libros, y otras chicas,

-he Martin, puedes llevarte todos estos libros a la biblioteca- dijo Jenny,

-¿Por qué lo arias?-

-por nada, Diana dijo que solo para ello nos serias de ayuda- ella comenzó a reír con las demás chicas,

-vamos Jenny, yo sería capaz también de concursar en esa cosa- Martin la miro serio, pero solo se gano una risa más fuerte de la pelirroja y sus amigas,

-no bromes Martin, todos sabes que de toda la academia tu no serias capaz de lograr ganar ni la primera ronda- Martin se hiso para atrás, a la declaración de su amor platónico, a una si decidió salir de ahí Diana avía escuchado todo, ella traía más libros de la biblioteca,

Martin llego a la salón de arte, un lugar donde por lo menos estaba lejos de las burlas y el caos de todos sus compañeros, el savia que no era tan idiota, sus calificaciones no estaban lejos de ser aceptables, y MOM le avía ayudado un poco con eso,

-yo sé que puedo ser tan listo como ellos, - se dijo a sí mismo,

-¿Quién está ahí?- la maestra de arte apareció por detrás, asustando a Martin,

-yo… lo siento no sabía que avía alguien aquí- él se rasco la nuca,

-tengo que alistar unas cosas, para mi siguiente clase, aunque no creo que usted este en esta sesión, - ella dijo poniendo pintura en la mesa,

-yo me iré, entonces-

-no dije que tuviera que irse, usted es bueno con el pincel,-

-al igual que muchos- Martin se sentó en un banco,

-bueno, tienes razón, todos pintan, pero son pocos los que logran que sus obras sobre salgan, pero le diré algo señor Mistery, no todos nacemos siendo un Miguel Ángel, un Leonardo o un Albert Einstein, existe el talento, pero no es capaz de ganarle a la disciplina y constancia-

-creo que me confunde-

-solo dese un poco de tiempo- la maestra salió a buscar otras cosas dejando al adolecente solo con sus pensamientos, Martin miro a su reloj, y pensó en pedir consejo a una persona que sería honesto con el sin importar sus sentimientos, o su ego,

-MOM podemos hablar- el rubio entro a la oficina de la gerente,

-Martin, bueno iba a tomar un descaso de estos registros- ella bajo los papeles, parecía de buen humor,

-veo que lograste librar el cofre- Martin lo séllalo en su mesa,

-fue difícil, pero logre sacarlo, después de miles de años de estar escondido en las profundidades del Planeta Reinor,-ella sonrió,

-¿puedo ver que tiene adentro?- a sorpresa del rubio, MOM lo dejo y con un ademan le dijo que lo abriera, el libero el viejo seguro y abrió el cofre,

-baya, son hermosas- Martin miro muchas pequeñas esferas hechas como de cristal,

\- sí, lo son, aunque su valor no es estimado-

-pero si estaban en un cofre, como no pueden tener valor-

\- tal vez no tengan mucho valor, Martin pero no significa que alguien no las valorara por su belleza, - MOM sonrió,

-ya veo, si son bellas- Martin se sentó en silencio, la gerente persistía que el chico estaba confundido,

-bien, ¿Qué pasa Martin?-

-MOM, tu ¿crees que soy idiota?- Martin solo bajo la vista, la gerente se sorprendió a la pregunta,

-cielos, Martin no, puede que a veces me sacas de quicio, pero no crearía eso de nadie jamás, además tu siendo muy joven lograste cruzar el curso del centro- MOM se paró de su asiento y se puso a su lado,

-¿es por lo de su reciente misión?-

-yo, en parte, también por lo del concurso de conocimientos en la escuela, Diana esta enloquecida-

-pude notarlo, pero a ti nunca pareció importarte-

-ella me dijo que yo no sería capaz de llegar ni a la primera ronda, y tal vez tenga razón, yo tampoco creo poder, pero yo siento que de alguna forma puedo demostrárselo, pero el Director rechazo mi solicitud, claro "para todos los alumnos"- Martin se cruzo de brazos, su voz sonó sarcástica,

-bueno, Martin, yo sí creo que si puedes ganar, y tengo una forma de demostrarle a Diana y a los demás- MOM le sonrió al rubio,

Diana sabia que lo que Jenny avía hecho estaba mal, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella avía actuado como una tonta, debía disculparse, ella salió de su cuarto, camino casi los dos pisos arriba para llegar a su cuarto, pero cuando llego el rubio no estaba, dio un suspiro antes de ser asustada por MOM en la pantalla de la computadora,

-MOM, Martin no está- dijo la castaña,

-lo sé agente Lonbard, lo he enviado a una misión, el estará fuera durante tres semanas, solo iba a avisarte- MOM lo dijo con seriedad como siempre,

-bueno esperaba que estuviera conmigo en el concurso, estará fuera todo el concurso-

\- es una misión importante,-

-bien, supongo,- en eso MOM desapareció de la pantalla, y entonces Diana se sentó en la cama de su hermanastro, estaba confundida era muy extraño que el centro necesitara a Martin en una misión tanto tiempo, empezó a preocuparse, debía ser algo peligroso,


	3. Chapter 3

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, EN SI YO RESPETO TODO DERECHO DE AUTOR DE ESTA OBRA, AS DEL CREADOR DEL COMIC, ALFREDO CASTELLI**

He estado trabajando, la verdad trabajar con tanta gente me agota, pero por fin llego el fin de semana y puedo descasar de tantas preguntas y estrés, este capítulo es corto pero espero la próxima semana subir uno más largo, igual sugerencias, dudas, estoy con los oídos abiertos, no solo aquí, también en mi Facebook, que está en mi perfil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa mañana Diana se preparo para un sábado en la Biblioteca, las listas de los seleccionado para el concurso saldrían esa tarde, ella avía sido la mejor de la prueba así que no le preocupaba, un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de la castaña,

-"Martin"- aunque sabía que estaba en una misión en el centro, sentía que aun le debía una disculpa, después le pediría MOM, poder hablar con él, sabía que si solo enviaban a Martin a una misión tendría que ser de encubierto, ella no sabía lo que hacía su hermanastro cuando iba a esas misiones, ella tenía menos tiempo como agente y no tenía ese nivel, aúna si el regresaba y le contaba todo, y así era como si ella lo hubiese acompañado, en su cabeza se aferraba la preocupación y remordimiento, fue cuando ella cerro el libro de un portazo, obteniendo miradas de irritación de los otros lectores en la biblioteca, se levanto y decidió abandonar su estudio solo por ese Sábado , las listas estarían listas en una hora, ella casi troto al cuarto de el rubio y encendió el laboratorio, tenía que hablar con Martin, y como lo había previsto no pudo conectarse con su reloj U, así que se comunico con,

-"Diana, ¿Qué sorpresa?- hablo MOM,

-bueno, yo quería hablar con Martin, pero su reloj-

-lo sé Diana, por ahora el no puede comunicarse- ella dijo seria,

-entiendo, puedes decirle que me marque cuando pueda, hay algo que tengo que decirle-

-bien, lo haré, ha y suerte en el concurso-

-aun no sé si fui elegida-

-ya lo veremos,- MOM colgó, para sorpresa de Diana, ella apareció en la lista, junto a los de las otras academias, ella noto los excelentes resultados, se pregunto si sería capaz de ganarles, todos eran mucho mejor que los suyos, la castaña paso ese fin de semana pegada a sus libro, tarjetas de notas, ella tal vez no se creía capaz pero se propuso ganar por Martin.

Ese Lunes la academia Torrington recibió a los otros participantes, ellos fueron llevados a sus habitaciones accionadas para esas dos semanas,

Diana salió a tomar algo de aire, el viento era fresco a pesar de que el sol pegaba con toda su intensidad, ella noto a un chico pelinegro sentado a un lado del árbol donde su hermanastro siempre se sentaba a escribir, o leer, incluso cundo usaba su celular para entrar a internet, el joven pelinegro traía un par de anteojos, los cuales ocultaban su vista, el pareció distinguir la presencia de la chica, y despejo la vista de su libro, Diana no pudo ver el nombre del libro, pero si los inmensos ojos azules del joven,

-hola- el dijo con una sonrisa, ella le pareció familiar, seria que extrañaba tanto a su hermano que veía sus sonrisa en todos lados,

-hola, ¿eres de los estudiantes escritos en el concurso?- ella se sentó a su lado,

-claro,- él se acomodo solo para ver a la chica a los ojos,

-bueno, es que mi her...manastro, siempre se sienta aquí- ella dijo nerviosa,

-a bueno, puedo irme, ¿Quién es?- él se paro,

-no, bueno dijo… el no está aquí, está de viaje, pero…- ella se sintió estúpida, como una niña peleado por un caramelo,

-¿lo extrañas? – el sonrió un poco menos,

-es tonto, solo lleva un día fuera, - ella no sabía el por qué confiaba tanto en ese joven que ni conocía,

-entonces deben ser muy unidos,-

-peleamos, bueno eso es casi siempre,-

-eso pasa cuando están lejos, pero tranquila cuando el regrese podrás hablar con él- el pelinegro se acomodo las gafas, y se disponía a caminar lejos,

-lo lamento, no pretendía ser grosera- la castaña camino hasta su lado,- mi nombre e Diana Lonbard,- le extendió la mano, y el joven la observo un poco, y después estrecho su mano.

-Walter Kant, pero dime Wally- el joven sonrió,

-será un placer competir contigo, Wally Kant-


	4. Chapter 4

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Debo disculparme por tardan tanto en este finc, también en agradecer sus revisiones, y claro el link de mi Facebook ya esta arreglado, y si tiene alguna sugerencia o corrección no duden a decírmela, yo no me enojo, bien espero disfruten el capitulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los preparativos para el concurso estaban culminando, Diana reviso las listas de sus competidores y una de las mejores puntuaciones era la de Walter Kant, su escuela no era muy reconocida, en internet apenas tenían una página pequeña, incluso los nombres de los maestros no eran muy reconocidos, pero los resultados del representante era sorprendentes, pero Diana Lonbard no se dejaba intimidar por nadie,

-he Diana, suerte en el concurso- Antonio la animo,

-gracias, aun que quisiera que Martin estuviera aquí-

-bueno, si tu madre se cayó de las escaleras necesita a alguien quien la cuide no- el rubio nerd dio una sonrisa, -además, el se veía algo indignado por lo del concurso, imagino que le vino como anillo al dedo- Antonio volteo a ver a una castaña abatida,

-"no, no creo que MOM le haya dado el trabajo para alejarlo todo ese tiempo"-

Un joven pelinegro paseo por el pasillo, traía un par de libros, y se dirigía hacia el comedor, detrás de él le seguían todas las miradas de amor de todas la chicas y de admiración de los chicos,

-baya, ese chico sí que es una monada- Jenny se acerco a Diana y Antonio,

\- sí, supe que es el mejor de su clase en el Colegio Central de Canadá, el CCC- Antonio se acomodo las gafas,

-¿Dónde queda eso?- pregunto Jenny,

-no sé, su dirección no está en la página de internet, imagino que es algo asi como privilegiado- Antonio le respondió,

-no importa, quiere decir que debo de hacer que salga conmigo antes que todo esto termine- Jenny parecía una fiera en busca de su presa, Diana sintió enojo, pero lo sacudió de si ya que tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse,

Diana solo quería hablar con su hermano, y no había recibido de él ni un mensaje, ella seguía en la biblioteca con la mirada en el celular, de lejos la observaba un par de ojos azules,

-¿seguirás enojado conmigo?- ella dijo sin dejar de ver el aparato.

El joven pelinegro quería acercarse a la chica, pero solo salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su cuarto,

-todo esto es una locura- el entro a su habitación, cerro con llave, y se retiro los lentes, rápidamente se tiro a la cama, su cabello negro cambio radicalmente de color, a rubio, abrió sus ojos y estos eran castaños, se maldijo a sí mismo por engañar asi a Diana,

-que débil eres Martin, no puedes resistir a verla triste, ¿o sí?- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras levantaba los lentes al cielo, tecnología del centro, eran maravilloso, como era que con unos lentes el podía fingir ser otra persona diferente,

-he Martin- de un portal salió un marciano verde, en una nave y varios libros,

-dime Billy, ¿Qué se supone que hago?- el rubio lo miro angustiado,

-demostrar de lo que eres capaz, - Billy dejo los libros en el escritorio,

-pero, vi a Diana preocupada, -

-esto lo haces por ti Martin, no por nadie más, ni siquiera por Diana, fue tu puntación la que te permitió entrar al concurso, ¿no?-

-claro, aparte por ser único alumno de la CCC,-

-no te quejes, entonces esfuérzate y se valiente, ya llegaste hasta aquí, si das marcha atrás nunca sabrás de lo que eres capaz – Billy confiaba en el,

-okey, sigamos con esto, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Martin volvió a ponerse los lentes, y su cabello volvió a negro y sus ojos ahora eran azules,

-son apuntes que MOM simplifico lo mas que pudo, tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti antes del lunes, las preguntas serán por rondas y hay que contestar correctamente para ganar puntos- Martin escuchaba al marciano cuidadosamente, aunque en su mente tenía el rostro preocupado de Diana, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser débil.


End file.
